


your biggest fear has just come true (this maniac's in love with you)

by xavierurban



Series: Kit's 2021 DC Event Fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Forced Bonding, Forced Breeding, Hurt No Comfort, Induced heats, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Tim Drake, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alpha Ra’s al ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: In a world where mating bonds are for life, Ra’s finds a way to ensure that Timothy Drake-Wayne will be his.Ra’sTimWeek Day 2: A/B/O DynamicsorPublic RapeorSize Difference
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Kit's 2021 DC Event Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	your biggest fear has just come true (this maniac's in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the archive warnings and other tags before reading. It's loosely referenced in the text, but this takes place a few years down the line, which is why it is **not** tagged as underage. Tim's an adult here.
> 
> I was hoping to have more than one work for this event, but, unfortunately, real life has conspired against me. I hope you'll all enjoy this one, though!
> 
> Title from This Maniac's In Love With You by Alice Cooper

Ra’s smiles to himself as he stares down at the naked omega on his bed. He had known the young man would be beautiful, but even that foreknowledge couldn’t have prepared him for the current sight. Or maybe it’s less the sight of his soon-to-be mate and more the reality of the circumstances. It’s taken years to get to this point, but the time has finally come. Finally, he has the young detective in his grasp, and with the sedatives being steadily pumped into his system by the IV in his arm, Timothy won’t be escaping. Not this time.

The sedatives aren’t the only thing in his system, either.

Ra’s scents the air as he sits on the edge of the bed, rumbling happily. The heat inducer that he had injected into the omega’s neck is doing exactly what it’s intended for, the sweetening of Timothy’s scent and the sweat on his brow evidence enough even if it’s acting a bit more slowly than Ra’s would have liked. Still, the delay has given Ra’s time to prepare, time for his healers to come in and ensure that his omega is ready to be bred. Reaching out, Ra’s strokes the pad of his thumb along a cut on Timothy’s arm, the small wound proof of the birth control implant that had been dug out of the omega’s body.

Timothy shivers, a low murmur escaping him as Ra’s presses harder against the incision. Ra’s is not concerned with waking him; the sedative is strong, and the constant drip of it should keep the omega down until hours after it’s finally removed. Ra’s has no intentions of removing it until Timothy’s heat has passed. Until the omega is irrefutably his.

He isn’t a fool. Ra’s knows that the omega is clever and cunning, that he would undoubtedly find a way to escape given half a chance. It’s fortunate, then, that Ra’s isn’t afraid to play dirty. To stack the deck in his own favour, so to speak. He has no doubts that Timothy will not go along quietly when he wakes - he looks forward to it, in fact - but it will all be in vain. When the little bird wakes, he will already be bound to Ra’s permanently, and no amount of fighting will change that. Even if he escapes, his instincts and his body’s needs will have him returning to Ra’s in time. The pregnancy will only make the omega’s need to be in close proximity of his alpha stronger.

Ra’s sweeps his gaze over the omega’s bare form, lingering on the dark curls nestled around the base of his cocklet and spreading down to adorn his labia. There’s just the slightest hint of shine on the hairs closest to his slit, evidence of the slick Timothy’s body is beginning to create as his heat sets in. Ra’s brings his hand down to feel it, his knuckles grazing the length of the omega’s slit and making the muscles twitch.

With a hum, Ra’s extends a finger and lets the very tip slip between Timothy’s labia before dragging upwards, tracing up the seam. The omega is hardly soaked, but he’s still wet enough that the digit slides easily, and Ra’s straightens and curls his finger several times between the omega’s lips, his touch coaxing forth more slick as the young man trembles and spreads his legs instinctively. Eventually, he slips a second finger in alongside the first and then sinks them both deeper, breaching the omega’s cunt and sliding deeper into the tight, wet passage.

Timothy’s breathing hitches, his chest stuttering as his muscles clench tighter around Ra’s fingers. They’re hot to the touch and dripping with slick, and Ra’s lets out a pleased growl as he curls his fingers and massages the muscles gently.

A glance upward shows that Timothy’s fever has indeed increased, his skin damp all over with sweat and his flush having spread from his cheeks down to his chest. Ra’s’ attention lingers on the omega’s chest, his mouth salivating at the thought of the heat-milk that will come in sometime over the course of the next twenty-four hours. His omega will be a sight to see with swollen, leaking breasts and a belly distended with Ra’s’ seed; a perfect tease of the months to come.

Timothy gasps sharply, his head turning to bare his neck, and Ra’s realizes, suddenly, how thoroughly he has been saturating the air with the scent of his arousal. Even unconscious, the omega is responding to the thick musk of an interested, powerful alpha, and Ra’s rumbles from deep in his chest as a fresh wave of slick drips over his fingers, reminding him of his task. Uncurling his fingers, Ra’s drags them back out through the tight clutch of Timothy’s cunt and then drives them back in. He repeats the gesture again and again, sticking to a steady rhythm, and keeps his gaze on his omega’s face, watching as Timothy’s lips part around soft pants, as sweat drips down his temples to dampen his hair. The omega’s head tosses, quiet whimpers slipping out between panting breaths.

Finally, Ra’s pulls his gaze away, letting it sweep down over the omega’s heaving chest to where his tiny cocklet is standing errect. He chuckles, the noise almost fond, and brings his other hand towards the organ. Timothy’s cunt clenches desperately around his fingers as Ra’s circles his thumb over the head of the omega’s cocklet before wrapping his palm around it, the entire organ disappearing within the alpha’s hand. He tugs at it absently as he increases the speed of the fingers fucking into Timothy’s body, and the omega’s hips buck weakly.

Oh, but it would be divine to have Timothy like this while conscious. A part of Ra’s regrets that his courting of the omega has come to this, but his needs and wants will always come before the omega’s comfort.

Still, it’s a shame to not be able to see those sparkling baby blues go hazed and glassy with fever, to not hear the hero’s usually strong, confident tone shiver and break as he begs his alpha for more.

Someday, he comforts himself. Someday, once Timothy has accepted his place at Ra’s’ feet.

Timothy’s body tenses suddenly, pulled taught like the string of a bow for several beats before he sags as if that same bowstring was cut. Semen spills from the tip of his cocklet to smear over Ra’s’ palm, and his cunt clenches rhythmically around Ra’s’ fingers as slicks gushes over them. He whimpers and pants, his hips and legs twitching in a weak squirm as Ra’s continues to drive his fingers in and out of the omega’s cunt.

Finally, Ra’s releases the omega’s cocklet and slips his fingers free. He lifts his hand and slides the two digits into his mouth, groaning at the taste of the omega’s concentrated arousal as he closes his eyes for a moment. His own arousal has been a consistent buzz in the back of his mind for some time, but now his cock throbs between his legs, eager for its turn inside the omega’s tight, wet pussy.

Ra’s opens his eyes as he lowers his hand, and then he stands. He strips himself slowly, taking care to fold his vestments and place them on top of the dresser at the other end of the room. With every article he removes, his own scent thickens until the room is so drenched in the mingling scents of alpha arousal and omega heat that he’s sure the haze of hormones would be opaque if it were visible.

He returns to the bed once he’s naked, straddling over Timothy’s thighs as he leans forward to place one palm against the mattress, just to the left of the omega’s head. He brushes a cheek along Timothy’s, coating the omega more immediately in his scent before he trails lower, the tip of his nose dragging down the man’s neck to his scent glands. This close, the scent of Timothy’s heat is stronger than ever, and Ra’s feels his cock throb again. He nips at the glands and then drags the flat of his tongue over them, and Timothy whines beneath him as a fresh burst of _arousedneedclaimme_ fills the air.

Soon, Ra’s thinks.

The omega makes a mournful noise in the back of his throat when Ra’s moves on, but it twists into something more content as a hot tongue drags over one of his nipples. Just because they aren’t leaking yet doesn’t mean they aren’t already growing sensitive, and Ra’s would smirk if he wasn’t busy wrapping his lips around the small nub and sucking. Timothy arches beneath him and satisfaction warms Ra’s’ gut as he digs in with his teeth and pulls back, tugging the omega’s nipple up and holding it there for a moment before releasing it. He moves over to the other, his fingers immediately replacing his mouth. He pinches and tugs at the wet nub while suckling at the other, and Timothy mewls softly. Ra’s can tell by the burst of scent that the omega has released even more slick, and, sure enough, a few seconds later he can feel the wetness between Timothy’s legs as it spreads enough to reach Ra’s’s own thighs where they’re bracketing the omega’s.

He lingers a few moments longer before straightening, and then Ra’s moves, no longer stradling the omega. Gently, Ra’s rolls the omega over onto his front, pausing to turn his head so that Timothy doesn’t suffocate in the plush pillows beneath him. Indulging himself, Ra’s presses a kiss to the side of the omega’s neck before he pulls back and grabs Timothy’s hips. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but he gets Timothy’s knees beneath him eventually, lifting him by the hips until he’s in something close enough to the traditional presentation pose. Arousal stabs through his gut at the sight, pre-cum beading up and dripping down from the slit of his cock, and Ra’s can’t quite refrain from pressing forwards to rut against the omega’s backside a few times.

It’s an indulgence he allows himself for only a short time before he forcibly pulls himself back and reaches out to slide his fingers into the omega’s cunt once more. Three fingers slide in easily, and Ra’s only has to pump them in and out a handful of times before he’s able to add a forth. He marvels at that as he works his index through to his pinky fingers in and out of the omega to the accompaniment of slick, squelching noises. If he weren’t so eager to get his dick wet, to get Timothy locked onto his knot, he’d experiment further. But there will be time enough for that after the initial mating has occurred.

Still, Ra’s tucks the thought away for later, knowing that he won’t be satisfied until he’s discovered how deep he can sink his fist and arm into his omega’s cunt.

Timothy’s breathing is laboured when Ra’s finally pulls his fingers free, his eyelashes fluttering against the tops of feverish cheeks. Slick drips from his stretched pussy, drooling down onto the sheets, and Ra’s gives a near-feral growl at the sight. The sound pulls a high, keening whine from Timothy’s throat, his scent flaring once more with _claimme_ at the reminder that there is such a powerful alpha in his presence.

Ra’s wraps his slick-drench hand around his cock, stroking up and down the entire length of it a few times before he shuffles forward to slot himself between the omega’s spread legs. He guides the head of his cock to Timothy’s slit, dragging it back and forth along the seam a few times before he starts to push forward. Stretched as he is, the head slides in easily. Ra’s groan as he sinks deeper, only beginning to meet resistance in the final inch before where his knot begins.

He grabs a fistful of the omega’s ass, gripping tightly as he pushes the omega away and then pulls him back, setting a quick pace. Ra’s licks his lips, watching intently as the omega clings to his cock as Timothy is dragged up and down Ra’s’ length. He raises his other hand and then immediately brings it back down, watching Timothy’s ass jiggle as Ra’s’ palm spanks harshly across it. Ra’s repeats the action several times until the omega’s cheek is as red and flushed as his face and then Ra’s grips it just as roughly as he is the other one. He uses his hold on the omega’s buttocks to continue dragging the man back against him with each rough thrust until Timothy is finally taking his entire length with every stroke.

The omega’s high, stuttering whines are barely a buzz in Ra’s’ ears as he pounds relentlessly into Timothy’s cunt. Eventually, he lets go with one hand, his palm sliding down the slope of Timothy’s arched spine until his hand wraps around the omega’s neck, pushing him down harder against the mattress. The omega trembles beneath him, panting gasps spilling over his lips as his eyes move back and forth almost frantically behind closed lids. Ra’s digs his thumb in hard against the omega’s scent glands and then grabs him by the hair as his knot begins to swell. It catches several times, popping in and out of Timothy’s cunt until it’s too thick to easily pull free.

It’s only once they’re tied by his now rapidly-swelling knot that Ra’s drags Timothy up by his hair. The hand still gripping his ass moves, snaking around the omega’s front until he’s holding Timothy’s jaw, the heel of his palm pressing into the omega’s throat. Letting go of Timothy’s hair, Ra’s reaches for the omega’s cocklet instead, stroking it hard and fast as he ruts wildly into the younger man’s body.

Admittedly, it’s been a while since Ra’s has taken an omega to bed, but the pressure of a knot on the verge of bursting is a sensation not soon forgotten. It’s as that familiar feeling blankets over him that Ra’s opens his mouth against the right side of his omega’s neck. A heartbeat, and then his knot bursts, pumping his seed into the omega, and Ra’s’ jaw snaps shut, teeth tearing through Timothy’s mating gland as they cut deep into his neck. Sedated as he is, the omega can only scream and offer the barest of sluggish struggles before his entire body goes limp, hanging forward from Ra’s’ teeth as his cock pulses over the alpha’s hand and fresh slick adds to the mess held inside him by Ra’s’ knot.

The metallic scent of blood fills the air, the substance itself coating Ra’s’ tongue and trailing down the sides of his omega’s neck. His jaw stays locked as he ruts through the first wave of his orgasm, and it’s only once his cock has finished spilling inside the omega that he loosens it, releasing Timothy to fall gracelessly down onto the bed. Ra’s growls as he follows him down, licking at the ragged, bleeding wound as Timothy’s muscles continue to convulse around his knot.

It’s only once the second wave crests and leaves him spilling more virile seed into Timothy that he levers himself up enough to roll onto his side, dragging the omega with him. His hand falls possessively to the omega’s cum-swollen gut, stroking over it as he lets out a deep, pleased rumble that makes the omega shudder against him.

He won’t fool himself into believing that the omega will catch immediately, not when his birth control has only just been removed, but for the moment, Ra’s’ instincts are sated, content with the physical evidence that his mate is caught on his knot and bred full of semen.

Ra’s has all week to make sure Timothy’s heat renders him fertile enough for one of the breedings to take.

* * *

Tim wakes up slowly, his body sore and heavy with exhaustion and the kind of sluggishness indicative of a recent dose of sedatives. It makes his pulse quicken, fear creeping in as his final memories from before he went under making themselves known.

He’d been fighting the League.

No, not just the League; he’d been going toe-to-toe with Ra’s himself.

A shudder wracks through him, and Tim forces his eyes open. Wherever he is, it’s dark. Not pitch-black, but dimly-lit with the flicker of an oil lamp on the table beside him. Or, no. No, it’s not a table, but rather a nightstand. It’s only then that he recognizes the softness of the surface he’s sprawled on, and Tim jolts, attempting to push upright into a sitting position but ultimately failing as his vision swims. His gut cramps, a low whine pulling from his throat. He shakes his head, but the sluggishness he feels doesn’t dissipate.

He reaches up to rub his eyes, pausing when he starts to lower his arms again. His brow furrows.

There’s an incision on his arm.

Tim stares at it, uncomprehending, for far too long. He doesn’t have any subdermal trackers for his captor to have removed. Perhaps he was implanted with one? Tim blinks and shifts, gasping as his body clenches around… something.

He gasps again as he finally forces himself upright in the bed. Hesitantly, he reaches down to touch between his legs and whines when he finds exactly what he suspected he would: there’s a silicone plug in his cunt. It’s thick, he can tell even before he starts trying to pull it out and ends up clenching tightly around it instead. A knotting plug, then.

 _Fuck_.

How? Why?

His heat is still over a month away.

How long has he been sedated for?

Tim shifts again, a low moan escaping when the plug shifts along with him. He grits his teeth and works to get a better grip on the base of the plug, his breathing hitching as he starts to work it loose.

He doesn’t hear the door open or close, but he does hear the huff of amusement that comes from somewhere to his left. He looks up, wide-eyed, and freezes. His grip slips and the plug immediately sinks back into him, drawn in by the desperate clenching of his body.

Ra’s al Ghul is standing in front of the door, his lips curled in amusement and something sinister darkening his gaze.

“Leave that in, Detective,” he purrs, and Tim shudders as the command rolls through him. It sinks into him deeper than any alpha command ever has before, and Tim feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His hand flies up to his neck, and Tim winces when he makes contact with an open wound.

No.

Oh, no. No, no, no.

“What have you done?” he chokes out, and Ra’s’ expression sharpens.

“I should think one as bright as you can figure that out on your own,” Ra’s replies, and Tim snarls. Or he tries to, but it comes out weak - more of a whimper than anything else. Ra’s steps closer, lifting one leg to kneel on the bed, and he leans forward. Tim recoils violently, the back of his head smacking against the headboard. His horror doesn’t give Ra’s even a moment’s pause.

The alpha reaches between his legs and taps at the base of the plug, sending shivers down Tim’s spine.

“I’ve made it so that you can’t run away from me, Timothy,” he says, and Tim flinches. Tries to recoil again, to close his legs, but he feels frozen under Ra’s’ gaze. A whine rises in the back of his throat, and Ra’s rumbles in response. He lets go of the plug and runs his hand up Tim’s body instead, pausing to tweak at one of his aching nipples before he strokes his fingertips up Tim’s throat. He guides Tim’s chin higher, putting his throat on display, and Tim feels like he can’t breathe. The feeling gets worse when Ra’s climbs further onto the bed and wraps his palm loosely around Tim’s throat, his nails grazing against the bite mark on his neck.

On his. On his _mating gland_.

Tim feels his entire body starting to go lax, and he whines out another protest. It cuts off when Ra’s digs his fingernails in deeper, and a shudder wracks through Tim’s body before he goes loose and relaxed.

“Good,” Ra’s purrs. “That’s it, Beloved. Be a good omega now.”

Tim whines, blinking against the haze of submission clouding his mind. It’s all he can do, really. He might as well be a ragdoll for how little he’s able to struggle as Ra’s drags him down onto the mattress and settles over him.

“Your body is exhausted, Timothy,” Ra’s says, his eyes bright with amusement that Tim doesn’t understand. “Your heat has passed, but you need to rest.”

That can’t be right. Can it? His heat isn’t…

Ra’s chuckles and dips down to rub his cheek against Tim’s, scenting him. Something inside Tim relaxes even further at that, his instincts purring with pleasure at being covered in his alpha’s scent even as sickness roils in his gut. Ra’s shifts lower, his mouth trailing down Tim’s chest to his belly, leaving hot, wet puffs of breath against his skin.

“Rest while your body works,” Ra’s continues, and Tim’s body clenches instinctively around the plug inside him. Ra’s presses a kiss to Tim’s belly, and. And.

It’s. It’s swollen?  
  
Why is it swollen?

Is that why he still feels so _heavy?_

He must whine again, because Ra’s chuckles and sits back up. He places a hand over Tim’s stomach and looks down at him with a look of pure satisfaction.

“It was a very successful heat, Timothy,” he says. “I can smell it already, the way my seed is taking root.”

Horror races through Tim’s mind, freezing the very breath in his lungs for a long moment.

No. That shouldn’t be possible.

The sheer strength of his horror overwhelms the submission keeping him down, but only for a moment. Tim’s head turns, his gaze landing once more on the stitched-up cut on his arm.

Not a tracker, then. An implant of a different kind - and not inserted, but rather removed.

How could he have been so stupid?

Tim barely recognizes the high whine of terror that fills the room as his own. Tears well in his eyes and spill over, dripping down his temples to be absorbed by his hair and the silk bed sheets.

“Hush,” Ra’s murmurs, and the sound cuts off immediately. Tim tries to glare up at the man, but he’s sure the effect is lost under the tears and grief. Indeed, Ra’s merely chuckles and then moves off of Tim. He lays down next to him, instead, stretching out on his back and dragging Tim towards him with a firm hand around the back of his neck. “Come here.”

Tim rolls onto his side without thinking, and Ra’s pulls him closer until he’s laying over the alpha’s chest with his face tucked against Ra’s’ scent glands. He hates how it instantly makes him feel safe despite the way his mind continues to revolt. Fingers stroke through his hair a few times before coming down to squeeze the back of his neck again, scruffing him harder until his entire body goes lax. He keens softly.

“Rest now, Beloved,” Ra’s says gently. “This is what you were made for.”

A sob catches in Tim’s throat, and his tears continue to pour freely even as he settles against Ra’s’ body like he was carved specifically to fit against every contour. Even as the steady sound of the alpha’s breathing and the gentle sweep of Ra’s’ fingers up and down Tim’s spine pull him closer to sleep, sleep that claims him in time. Before he’s pulled under, Tim spares a final plea to the universe that he simply doesn’t wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!
> 
> Find me on twitter at [xavierurban69](https://twitter.com/xavierurban69) :3


End file.
